For him
by Tsuukki
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, c'était le membre le plus important, celui qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre. Mais qu'ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant, après toutes ces années. Les anniversaires ne lui auront jamais réussi, il faut croire. Joyeux anniversaire Tatara !


Bonjour !

Je débarque sur le fandom, je suis un peu stressée x) Mais K m'a trop marquée pour que je reste éternellement sans écrire dessus alors voilà ! Le texte qui va suivre n'est pas sur la St-Valentin mais sur autre chose qui a lieu le 14 février : l'anniversaire de Tatara. Parce que j'ai beau passer mon temps à me moquer de lieu, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que je respecte énormément ! Donc je voulais écrire sur lui un jour ou l'autre ! C'est fait maintenant x)

Logiquement, ça devrait être un texte plutôt joyeux sur son anniversaire mais il est plutôt déprimant. Mais comme il parle d'anniversaires, je le poste quand même aujourd'hui, même si il pourrait aussi être posté le 08 décembre.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tout est à GoHands !

 **Note :** L'auteur s'excuse d'avance si ce texte ruine votre ambiance St-Valentin mais tient à signaler qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de Tatara et qu'il faut se plaindre à GoHands pour ça !

Je dédicace cet OS à ma bêta-lectrice, Hasami, qui subit mes moqueries sur Tatara régulièrement. Pour une fois, je lui rends hommage de manière plutôt positive alors profite-en :33

* * *

 _14._

 **« Joyeux anniversaire Totsuka-kun ! »**

Un seau d'eau placé sur la porte de la salle et voilà une « blague » facile. Il ne relève même plus maintenant. Il secoue ses cheveux et passe la main dedans ils dégoulinent d'un liquide qui n'est pas de l'eau. Il observe l'objet à l'origine de la douche qu'il a prise en arrivant et s'aperçoit que ce qu'il a prit pour de l'eau est en réalité du sirop dilué. Il soupire. Ça va mettre un temps fou à partir et le prof va bientôt arriver. Tiens, il pousse justement la porte et observe les élèves.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

 **\- Rien monsieur ! Totsuka voulait juste faire son intéressant, alors il a voulu faire une blague à Mawa-kun mais Mawa-kun s'est défendu. »** Soupir du prof.

 **« Totsuka-kun, quand cesseras-tu de t'en prendre à tes camarades ? »**

Le concerné ne répond rien il a fini par comprendre que c'était inutile de protester. Il serait seul contre toute la classe, et même le professeur ne s'embêterait pas à chercher qui dit ou non la vérité. Il se contenterait de suivre les plus nombreux. Le harcelé sait qu'un professeur ne devrait pas agir comme ça, il sait qu'il devrait parler de ce harcèlement et de cet enseignant qui ferme les yeux. Mais il refuse, parce qu'il ne veut pas emporter les autres dans ses problèmes. C'est à lui de les régler, s'il en a envie. Et ce n'est pas le cas maintenant.

Il va s'assoir à sa place, qui est recouverte de gribouillis. Il ne les lit même pas, il pose juste ses affaires dessus, pour ne plus voir les mots. Il fait ça depuis bien longtemps. Le cours commence mais il ne le suit pas. Ce sont ses seuls moments de paix, les cours. Pour conserver les apparences, les autres ne font rien, ils préparent en silence leur prochain coup.

La matinée s'étire mais finit par se terminer. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, une heure dure, sûrement la plus dure de la journée. Il n'a pas d'amis et mange toujours seul, il est une proie facile pour ses camarades. Il se dirige vers son banc habituel dans la cour, il y a longtemps qu'il ne mange plus à la cafeteria, mais celui-ci est couvert de détritus. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les autres élèves de sa classe – il y en a même d'autres classes – qui rient, fiers de leurs blagues. Mais il les ignore, encore et encore, et va s'assoir par terre, contre un mur. Des élèves plus âgés le dévisagent du coin de l'œil mais ne font rien. Et pendant ce temps, il réfléchit.

A comment ça a commencé. A comment ça a empiré. Et surtout, est-ce que ça va se terminer ? Il ne parlera jamais, alors il y a peu de chances que ça arrive. De toute manières, il est passé maître pour ce qui est de cacher ses sentiments. Il pensait qu'en ne réagissant pas, ça stopperait ses camarades mais non : ça les amuse de le voir rester stoïque. Ils veulent le pousser à bout, voir quand est-ce qu'il craquera. Et, malheureusement, il sent que ça va arriver. Toutes ces années passées à endurer les moqueries, les « blagues » et autres ont laissé leurs traces et il sent qu'il va bientôt atteindre ses limites si les moqueries continuent. Des sachets, des trognons de pommes atterrissent sur ses cheveux mais il ne bouge pas. Des cailloux fusent mais il ne bouge pas. Bientôt, ce sont les cahiers qui sont jetés sur lui mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Il se demande ce que ce sera la prochaine fois, mais elle n'arrive pas. C'est en entendant les cris de ses camarades qu'il relève enfin la tête. Il les voit se recroqueviller contre l'arbre où ils se trouvent, terrifiés face au regard meurtrier d'un grand lycéen aux cheveux rouges qu'il connait bien.

 **« Hum, gamin ?... »**

Il relève la tête et croise un regard foncé. Il reconnait la personne qui accompagnait _King_ lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital.

 **« Tout va bien ?** poursuit l'homme.

 **\- Oui, tout va très bien. »** Il se force à sourire. Ce sourire qui trompe tant de personnes, qui fait qu'aucune ne voit à quel point il est mal. Pourtant, son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils, comme si il ne croyait pas un seul instant à ce que dit le jeune garçon.

 **« Sûr ? Parce que ces gamins étaient quand même en train de…**

 **\- Tout va bien je vous dis ! Ils me faisaient juste quelques blagues, pour mon anniversaire. »** Le froncement de sourcils s'accentue mais l'homme n'ajoute rien. Il se tourne vers l'autre, qui fixe toujours les collégiens avec un regard recelant d'envies de meurtres.

 **« Eh Mikoto !** l'interpelle son camarade. **Tu peux t'occuper de ce jeune homme ?**

 **\- … Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je dois rentrer m'occuper de mon bar et que ton lycée est juste à côté du collège ? »**

Le rouge se tourne vers la victime avec un air ennuyé. Pourtant, il acquiesce et fait signe au collégien de venir. Il sait qu'il le regrettera, que ce garçon va encore plus le coller et insister mais il le fait quand même. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est son anniversaire…

Nous sommes le 14 février. Et il est là, fêtant pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses quatorze ans.

* * *

 _19._

Il marche tranquillement dans la rue, en fredonnant un air à la mode. Un peu partout autour de lui, il voit des couples avancer en se tenant la main. Les boutiques ont revêtu une décoration rose depuis quelques jours et la montrent encore plus aujourd'hui. Au loin, il aperçoit une devanture se démarquant des autres : celle du bar HOMRA, où il se rend justement. L'endroit est toujours décoré de la même manière, et ceci pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que le bar n'est pas très fréquenté, et surtout pas par des couples. La deuxième, c'est que lorsqu'ils ont essayé de décorer un peu l'intérieur, ils ont failli renverser de la peinture sur le comptoir chéri du gérant. Et ce dernier n'a pas du tout apprécié. Ils ont donc renoncé à la décoration romantique.

Brusquement il réalise quelque chose. C'est la première fois qu'il est heureux le jour de son anniversaire. Les autres années, en raison de son harcèlement, il n'aimait pas ce jour parce que les moqueries étaient pires que d'habitude. L'intervention que Mikoto avait fait au collège cinq ans auparavant avait un peu calmé ses harceleurs mais avait aussi renforcé leur mépris envers lui, qui allait se cacher derrière un lycéen yakuza. L'intervention que Mikoto avait fait au collège cinq ans auparavant avait un peu calmé ses harceleurs mais avait aussi renforcé leur mépris envers lui, qui allait se cacher derrière un lycéen yakuza. Son calvaire s'était donc poursuivi, à la fin du collège et pendant ses trois années de lycée. Il était donc d'autant plus heureux d'avoir reçu son diplôme et d'être libre de passer ses journées au bar, avec ses amis. Et avec celui qu'il avait toujours admiré.

 **« Eh, mais c'est Totsuka ! »**

Il se fige en entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il se retourne et vit un de ses harceleurs, entouré d'un groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **« C'est qui ?** demande un des garçons du groupe.

 **\- Un type qui était avec moi en primaire, au collège et même au lycée, et toujours dans ma classe. Je suis étonné que tu ne vives pas carrément à côté de mon studio ! »** Ricanements stupides du groupe. Il les ignore et poursuit son chemin vers le bar. Le harceleur lui attrape le bras et le force à se retourner. **« Je vois que tu continues à m'ignorer... »**

La brute veut ajouter quelque chose mais elle est interrompue par un cri enjoué.

 **«** **TOTSUKA-SAN ! »** Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns-roux portant un uniforme de lycéen se précipite vers celui qu'il a appelé. L'ancien harceleur lâche le bras de sa victime et recule légèrement. **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !** crie Yata, sans prêter attention aux autres.

 **\- Yata-chan !** lui répond la voix de Kusanagi qui a passé la tête hors du bar. **Je croyais qu'on devait lui dire ensemble !**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... »**

Yata garde le silence, un peu déçu d'avoir gâché les nombreux jours de préparation qu'il leur a fallu. Mais le concerné éclate de rire, sous les yeux étonnés des personnes présentes.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yata, Kusanagi ! Je ne pensais même pas que vous alliez préparer quelque chose.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. »** sourit Kusanagi. Il remarque alors la brute et son groupe et s'adresse à eux : **« On peut vous aider ?**

 **\- Ben en fait… NON ! »**

Si le début de leur réponse était plutôt assuré, la fin ne l'est pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que Mikoto vient de passer la tête juste derrière Izumo. Et que son regard est toujours aussi menaçant ils partent donc en courant sous les yeux ébahis des quatre hommes. Celui qui a toujours été leur victime sourit en les voyant fuir. On pourrait presque croire que les rôles sont inversés… Un sourire aux lèvres, il rentre dans le bar. L'intérieur est décoré de manière simple : une guirlande avec marqué Joyeux anniversaire dessus est accrochée au dessus du comptoir. Autour de celui-ci, les membres du HOMRA sont rassemblés, souriants. Quand il passe la porte, ils se mettent à chanter avec fougue, tentant de faire passer leurs sentiments dans une chanson si classique et utilisée tant de fois.

Il les écoute et applaudit lorsque la chanson se termine. A ce moment, Kusanagi sort un gâteau de derrière le comptoir, une magnifique forêt noire. Il fait signe à celui qui fête son anniversaire de venir souffler les bougies. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il sort un couteau pour déguster son œuvre. Et pendant qu'il le coupe et que les autres membres cherchent leurs cadeaux, celui qui a dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui prend sa guitare et joue sa chanson fétiche. Parce qu'ils sont vraiment un cercle d'amis.

Nous sommes le 14 février. Et il est là, fêtant ses dix-neuf ans.

* * *

 _23._

Un homme avance. Ses cheveux blonds sont recouverts de neige. Son pas est lent, on peut voir qu'il ne marche pas de gaieté de cœur. D'un geste raide, il retire ses lunettes teintées et essuie tant bien que mal les flocons qui les recouvrent. A une main, ce n'est pas facile, il est obligé de les essuyer maladroitement contre sa veste. Pas très concluant. Il pose donc l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient dans l'autre main sur un muret et les essuie convenablement. Il en profite pour sortir une cigarette et l'allumer. La nicotine lui fait du bien et apaise légèrement sa douleur. Pendant un instant, il oublie ses blessures invisibles, qui le lancent tous les jours, et lui rappellent qu'il est seul désormais.

 **« Kusanagi-san ! »**

Seul ? Non, ce n'est pas exact. Il esquisse un semblant de sourire et se tourne vers Yata qui court vers lui. Pour une fois, le jeune homme a fait un effort et a laissé tomber son bonnet, son sweat et son skate. Il porte une veste noire à la place et a laissé ses cheveux sans couvre-chef. Derrière lui, le barman aperçoit le reste du clan, habillé à peu près de la même façon.

 **« Je croyais qu'on devait y aller ensemble ! »** déclare Yata.

Le faux sourire de son interlocuteur se transforme en un vrai sourire. Il repense à ce jour, il y a quatre ans, où il avait prononcé presque la même phrase. A l'époque, tout était différent. Ils étaient encore là, ils étaient encore heureux. Leur « trio » existait toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Il est seul, sans ses deux amis d'enfance, et même si ses camarades de clan sont encore là, personne ne pourra remplacer ceux qu'il a perdus. _Même pas elle ?_ L'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond paille s'impose à son esprit. Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il fait signe à Misaki de passer devant, pendant qu'il récupère son bouquet géant. Il salue rapidement les autres membres, qui sont aussi chargés de fleurs pour la plupart. Et ensembles, ils avancent lentement vers la grille métallique du cimetière.

Les passants les regardent fixement, certains retirent leur chapeau et se reculent pour les laisser passer. D'autres reconnaissent des membres du clan de voyous de la ville et se questionnent sur ce qui se passe. _Ils ont perdu un membre ?_ murmurent les uns. _Une bagarre a du dégénérer,_ disent les autres. Ils sont loin et proches en même temps de la vérité. Ils ont raison et ont tort. Ils n'ont pas perdu un membre, ils en ont perdu deux. Mais l'un n'est pas considéré comme un membre puisque c'était le chef. Ce n'était pas une bagarre qui les a emportés, c'était le hasard et la vengeance. Mais au fond, c'était un conflit entre rois alors…

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces gens n'ont pas besoin de connaître les détails de l'affaire. De toute manière, ils ne comprendraient pas. Alors les membres du HOMRA les ignorent et passent un à un les portes du lieu de repos des morts. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller loin, les tombes encore fraîches sont situées à l'entrée. Ils déposent quelques fleurs sur la première tombe, celle de leur défunt roi, mais aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas là pour lui. L'un après l'autre, ils déposent des fleurs sur la tombe voisine. En plus des arrangements floraux, il y a aussi des partitions, maintenues sur le marbre par des pierres. Même Anna dépose quelque chose, une petite carte en relief représentant sûrement les deux défunts, avant de murmurer, bien qu'elle soit peut-être encore un peu jeune pour comprendre l'ampleur de cette phrase, **« No blood, no bone, no ash. »**

Dans un cimetière, la moindre des choses est de ne pas faire de bruit. Les membres du clan rouge le savent. Pourtant, tous en chœur, ils reprennent leur slogan, faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Ils extériorisent leurs blessures, leur douleur.

Pour lui.

Pour le faible. Pour la victime de harcèlement. Pour l'enfant abandonné par ses parents. Pour la cible de choix qui s'est fait tirer dessus.

Mais aussi pour l'ami. Pour le camarade. Pour celui qui avait réussi à comprendre Mikoto. Pour celui qui les aidait toujours.

Pour Tatara Totsuka.

Nous sommes le 14 février. Et il n'est plus là pour fêter ses vingt-trois ans.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, positive ou négative, tant qu'elles sont constructives, je les accepte !

See you again ! c:


End file.
